


Falling Is Easy (It's One Step at a Time)

by theguyabovemeisalright



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Huge Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Mavin, relationship, somewhat college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael couldn't tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Gavin. It was just too easy not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Is Easy (It's One Step at a Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on what I really believe how some people would get together, and I feel that's how Michael and Gavin's friendship is; very easy and great.

Falling in love with Gavin Free was as easy and natural as breathing for Michael Jones.

They had met randomly at a friend’s house in college. A small get-together with easy music and drinking. Gavin was a friend of a friend (an admittedly attractive friend), with his messy hair, his comically large nose to his charming British accent, Michael and he got along great. They found themselves making inside or sly jokes to each other that had their sides in stitches. (Great, attractive AND funny!) Soon, hopeful goodbyes and gossip was exchanged, but nothing became of this meeting.

It wasn’t until a few months later and they were at a huge Game Night with a bunch of their coworkers and mutual friends. Soon, it became going out to drinks and the movies with a small group of friends, to hanging out with one other friend over pizza, to just going out to drink or to the movies, spending their Saturday nights in Michael’s apartment with pizza and beer, just the two of them.

But it was natural. Michael just started to prefer Gavin’s company over his other friends. And not in a mean way, but Gavin was a great dude and made Michael laugh the most and have great, deep conversations with. And Gavin felt the same about Michael.

At one point, it just became so natural to have Gavin come over to his place every day after work that it became habit. Soon, Gavin stopped asking and started waiting for Michael, and Michael wouldn’t say anything, and Gavin just knew to follow him to his car. They didn’t even need to discuss what their plans were for the night, because it was Tuesday night, and Tuesday night is lasagna night after Gavin made his grandfather’s famous recipe and Michael fell in love with it and demanded it every Tuesday that Gavin just knows he’s in charge of dinner for that night.

On their days off, Gavin will just come over (Michael never understood that the warmth he felt when he heard Gavin’s keys in the door, and the yell of “Michael!” rang in the apartment to find his friend was something pretty important) and work on his own stuff because he feels better, more productive (and also more comfortable, although he doesn’t know it) at Michael’s place (with Michael). They’ll spend their whole Saturday without too much interaction, sometimes in different room from each other going about their own business. They didn’t feel the need to be involved with each other every time they were together.

Soon, it’s watching late night movies, with the lights down low, cold beers in their hands. Michael’s arms stretched across the back of the couch with Gavin’s feet in his lap, pressing lightly into his thigh, because that’s where Gavin likes to put them. And it’s constant;

Gavin always sits on the right side because he likes to lay on his right side, curled up in the crook of the arm. The same throw pillow supporting his neck, a blanket covering him, no matter what the temperature is, with his feet in Michael’s toasty lap, because his feet are always cold, even in ninety degree weather;

Michael on the left side because that side is next to a window so he can smoke his cigarettes without getting too much of the stench in his apartment, because he knows that Gavin is okay with his habit, but he hates the smell of it. Plus, it gives him a great ledge to hold his drink, his lighter, controller, basically anything he wants on it.

It’s never discussed, this arrangement. It happened once, it happened twice, and now they know their positions, like a perfectly choreographed dance that neither realized they were learning.

It’s domestic, and yet this friendship is perfect in the men’s eyes’. It was almost expected of Gavin to come in through the door to Michael’s apartment every day. They got sick of each other, sure, but it was almost like an acceptance in the end, like they could actually live with the quirk and find it honestly and adorably endearing of their friend.

When one mentions Michael’s apartment, one can’t picture the place without the other and the warmth they feel inside for each other.

It’s fast, the fall. One moment they are on steady ground, the next free falling so deeply and completely in love that each boy happily, and blissfully unaware, do.

It was slow, the grand discovery that the feeling they felt for each other was written across languages and sung in many a-company for centuries. It was a feeling they couldn’t describe without narrating how Michael’s eyes are as warm as chocolate that melted into gold in the sunlight. It was there when Michael knows how Gavin savors his tea every morning as he waited for the world to wake. The early morning fog and warm tea reminded Gavin of England the most. It was a bad case of homesickness when Gavin has two cups of tea and is wrapped up in his union jack blanket that sat in their closet most of the time.

Though neither boy truly found out the feeling until Michael dragged Gavin to the nearest Ikea to look for a new dresser (because suddenly he has no room in his drawers). They were looking for a few minutes, Gavin stopping to make some sort of pun based on the items names, yet Michael couldn’t fight the smile and the hearty laugh at Gavin’s jokes, though he would throw an exasperated sigh and eye roll every once in a while.

It wasn’t until Michael was looking at a smaller dresser when it came to a head.

“Hmm, I think I like this one a lot better.” Michael muttered as he pulled out one of the six drawers.

Though when Gavin looked at it, he could easily picture it in Michael’s tiny bedroom and for some reason, he knew it was too small.

“No, Michael. You need more drawers for my clothes.” Gavin said simply, on autopilot. He sputtered when his brain finally caught up with what he said, and it was almost like a whirlwind of memories and instances of him and Michael; the past few months him staying over, the endless late night talks on Michael’s balcony as they poured their hearts out to each other and the stars.

Not seeming to notice Gavin’s revelation, Michael continued on.

“Huh, yeah you’re right.” And that hit the final nail in the head for Gavin. Michael didn’t catch it, didn’t find it weird. Just a random fact that Gavin does own clothes that he forgot.

It wasn’t embarrassing, Gavin remembers that. It was just a simple truth that made sense, that it was so obvious he wondered how they didn’t notice, yet he was glad of how warm and easy it is, and Gavin then knew. Now it was time for Michael to figure it out. It wasn’t embarrassing, no, but it still made Gavin’s stomach warm and fill with butterflies.

“Michael, are we dating?” No preamble, which he knows Michael would like, but it was almost as if he were asking how the weather was.

Michael stopped in his tracks, and just as suddenly as it did with Gavin, memories flooded Michael’s mind and the warmth filled his chest that caused his face to flush. Because he has been feeling this warmth for so long, this feeling that had Gavin’s scent all over it, his sleepy good-mornings, that he couldn’t believe he didn’t realize:

They didn’t realize it was love.

For the first time in their relationship, both men were nervous and excited.

“I don’t…Do you want to be?” Michael asked, scratching behind his ear, though he knows Gavin’s answer.

Gavin nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. “I’d love to be. I love you, Michael.” Gavin’s eyes were bright and wide, and Michael remembers the fall. How fast and easy, just as kissing Gavin in the middle of an Ikea was easy, perfect, and natural. Just like their relationship.

Falling in love with Michael Jones was simple and right. And Gavin Free fell easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I busted this guy out so quickly and I'm really happy about it. I hope you enjoyed it and really got some feels from it, I don't know lol.
> 
> Comment, or kudos. Any kind of feedback is amazing and I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> I love requests! Message me on here or on tumblr:  
> nin-jam
> 
> Love you, lovelies!


End file.
